The present invention relates to a device for walking dogs and more particularly to a device attached on bicycle for walking dogs.
Many dog lovers like to walk with their dogs to give them exercise, usually this does not provide enough exercise for dogs and also would make the person very tiring. Other would use a string to attach the dogs to their bicycles, but this would easily cause the bicycles to fall or to control the directions because of the pulling force from the dogs. Therefore, some have designed a spring fixed on the bicycle to maintain a certain distance between the bicycle and the dog, which can also avoid the dog and the string from intervening with the pedals and the wheels. This device can be seen in to U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,364.
Furthermore, another U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,269 employs a spring with a rod attached on both ends, so that a certain distance is formed between the two rods and are perpendicular to each other. The second rod is attached to a belt on the dog, while the first rod is attached on a bicycle. The second rod having a hook attached on the belt of the dog for convenient detachment. The first claim of this patent claims is that:
a) the clip fixed on the bicycle;
b) the first rod provide a distance between the dog and the bicycle;
c) the second rod;
d) employs a spring to connect the two rods;
e) the end of the second rod is attached to the belt of the dog and this provide has a convenient mechanism for easy detachment to avoid accidents.
All these structures provide a distance between the dog and the bicycle and to avoid accidental pulling.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4 of the above patent, related to the design of the hook and the belt for easy detachment, the hook cannot provide a safe attachment and can easily be detached accidentally. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the first rod is fixed and attached to the clip and does not provide a convenient and quick detachment mechanism. Even though a turning screw is available, it is not practical and would delay and slow down the detachment process.